1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to custom-made motorized tricycles and more particularly to a rear wheels mounting structure of motorized tricycle with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, motorized tricycles are custom-made ones. For example, a motorcycle can be modified as a motorized tricycle. However, a number of drawbacks have been found in the rear wheels mounting structure of the conventional motorized tricycle. For example, its structure is not strong, it is not durable (i.e., reduced period of lifespan), etc. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.